


You're the Top

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different when Jack is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For syddoc.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

It’s different when Jack is there. When it’s just River and the Doctor, she’s pleased to let him guide things. She urges him to take control, and he understands exactly why. Being the cleverest person in the room, the Oncoming Storm, the keeper of all the days that ever were - that isn’t easy. There are days he wishes someone else were in charge, and there are nights that River is happy to oblige him, and nights that she wants that weight lifted. It’s wearying, to always be the one with the plan. They share the burden, lightening the load with long slow embraces.

But when Jack is with them, it’s not the same at all. River struts and smirks until a single lifted eyebrow is enough to make the Doctor fall gladly to his knees. But he’s flat on his back at the moment, trembling with desire, his hips jolting under the weight of Jack’s arm as Jack caresses his cock with a lingering, loving tongue. Immortality has had its advantages, the Doctor can tell. 

River sighs contentedly. ”Very good, Captain.”

"I aim to please, ma’am," Jack says, the last mumbled as his mouth descends again over the Doctor’s cock and the Doctor emits a wordless exclamation.

"Don’t talk with your mouth full," River says, shedding her dressing gown. She’s quite naked under it. The Doctor follows her with his eyes as he lies splayed across the bed, helpless with pleasure. River comes closer and closer, putting one knee on the bed and bending down to kiss the Doctor. He strains up against her mouth, pushing his tongue against hers, hungry for her touch.

"I imagine I ought to put your mouth to work as well," she murmurs. 

"Yes," he gasps.

"Otherwise, who knows what might come out of it?" she asks. Jack hums in approval, sending an electric shock up the Doctor’s spine. His back arches. River crawls up next to him with leisurely, predatory grace, and straddles his shoulders. The Doctor’s hands rise to curl over her hips. She lowers herself carefully down over his face. The Doctor nuzzles between her folds, nudging with the tip of his tongue. His whole body is aglow with heat and light; he could map every vein and artery in the dark, but hottest and brightest of all is his need to make River gasp and scream and shiver above him. He groans at the taste of her and she inhales sharply. He eases one hand underneath her and slides two fingers inside her (trembling fingers - Jack’s tongue never stops and his hands are everywhere, and the Doctor’s half-gone). 

River’s so wet and so willing that the Doctor can barely breathe with wanting her. He presses gently on her hips until she grinds down against his mouth. He licks along her folds, ravenous for her, reaching inside her with his fingers until he finds the spot that makes her whole body shudder. He sucks at her clit until he can hold it against his tongue, flicking and rubbing as he thrusts into her cunt and into Jack’s mouth. The prickle of cool air on his skin where his skin isn’t pressed against theirs almost drives him mad.

He doesn’t know how long he spends between River’s thighs, licking and sucking and thrusting and moaning. He knows that he comes into Jack’s mouth with a hot cry, his back arching high and his teeth scraping gently against River’s clit. But even as the rest of his body relaxes, his tongue becomes even more frantic. He feels Jack rise, smacking his lips with satisfaction. 

"Get your arse up here," River commands. 

"Yes, ma’am," Jack tells her, and then Jack’s straddling his chest as River reaches back and wraps her hand and the Doctor’s around Jack’s cock. The Doctor knows the sure, swift movements of her hand by hearts; his hips jerk in synchronized sympathy as River leans back against Jack’s chest. The sounds they make only make the Doctor more desperate; he wants to hear them both scream out their ecstasy. He licks at River desperately, roughly, until her breath catches around the sound of his name. He thrusts his fingers into her as Jack’s groans gain dimension and urgency. The Doctor can feel River’s body tensing. He perseveres, shuddering with the combined force of their need, until Jack groans out a rising note and presses into River’s back, which pushes her even harder against the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor thrusts his fingers into her and sucks hard at her clit and River moans, high and sweet, and comes undone. The Doctor strains up against her until her body has nearly stopped shuddering, his hearts thudding in rhythm with the waves of pleasure rolling through her. 

She collapses back as Jack rolls off to the side, her head resting on the Doctor’s thigh. Jack kisses her, showily, sloppily, and she tangles her fingers through his hair. 

"Well done, boys," she says. "Rest up."


End file.
